Wolf
Wolf is the Alpha of the Leashed Wild Pack and the main protagonist in the Original'' S''urvivors series. Description Wolf is sturdy, huge, ragged, heavy, shaggy, thick-furred, brown male German Shepherd/Chow/Wolf mix with black patches, a hard, pointed, bulky face and a large, big, burly, thick muscular body, long forelegs, with a deep livid scar on his left foreleg, big paws, a feathery tail, and a long dark, pointed, whiskery muzzle. He has fierce, baleful, piercing, pale one yellow and one red eye; huge, pointed, savage, shiny, ivory-white teeth; Wolfish (Shepherd), large, pointed, gray ears, long, vicious, ragged claws, a long snout, nose, and Wolfish (Chow) jaws. Personality Wolf is a kind and caring Alpha to his Pack, but he can sometimes be mean and rude. History Before the Big Growl: Wolf was born in the Wolf Pack, where he found life hard. His half-siblings, who were full wolves always made fun of him and the members of his pack always made fun of him and picked on him. Also, the Alpha of the Pack and Wolf's Stepfather never wanted him as a son, due to the fact he was part dog. The only ones that truly loved him were his mother and one of his half-sisters. One Day, Blade's Pack invaded the Pack and they captured Wolf. They later let him have his freedom. Since then, Wolf had a happy life and almost forgot about his Wolf Pack. After the Big Growl: After Wolf escapes his destroyed house, He helps his friends that were trapped inside their house and the other dogs. After they are all rescued, Wolf says that the only way to survive is to form a Pack. After they form their Pack, Wolf decides to be a Lone Dog. However, He joins a Pack called the Leashed Wild Pack. Soon, when the old Alpha, who was known as Demon left the Pack to become the Wild Valley Pack's Omega, Wolf took his place as the Alpha of the Leashed Wild Pack. Everyone in the Pack liked how he treated them with kindness and respect. Wolf was filled with confidence and choose two new ranks of the Leashed Wild Pack. Later Life: Wolf leads his Pack to a forest where one of his followers get captured and turn evil and murderous. Wolf soon rivals with two Pack Alphas and when he reunites with his captured follower, he had to battle with him. Wolf was overpowered by the dog, but his Pack helps him. Wolf soon taunts the dog and prepares to kill him. Unknown to Wolf, one of his rivals commit suicide and so Wolf kept fighting. The other Alpha claims that Wolf has lost. Wolf mocks him so, but as he does, he sees the Sunrise. As he gazes at it, he thought he was about to die, for some reason. His followers stare at him, and he starts to disappear as the second rival Alpha explains to them what is happening to him. The Alpha explains as long as Wolf can recognize himself, he will be everywhere and nowhere; but Wolf can no longer stay in phase with the rest of reality and is becoming ''a set of imaginary souls" at some level, but not in reality. His adoptive son shouts an order to him not to disappear, but Wolf tells him there is nothing he can do, as he bids his Pack farewell, and closes his two eyes. All that is left is a bloodstained mark. In the final Chapter of the first book of the third series, Wolf appears in the Camp after 39 years. He approaches a his sleeping beta. Before he can do anything, his beta slams him to the entrance of the Camp. The Commission alerts the whole Pack, who wake up and find themselves staring at Wolf, who is sitting at the wall of the entrance with a bleeding cheek. His beta asks him what has he been doing this whole time, and he tells that he has been killing his lives over an over again so he could gain a single soul. He asks Wolf if he is hungry, which he responds, after 39 years of not eating, of course he is hungry. His beta tells him that they have a small peice of meat for him. Wolf says he it is fine with him. His beta gives him a small meat as Wolf finally earns his right to be immortal. Wolf leaves his rank as Alpha to his Beta who is now Alpha. Wolf had become a Lone Dog. Wolf had left his pack forever to live on his own. Facts * Wolf's pup name was Puppy * His father was a German Shepherd/Chow mix and his mother was a Wolf * Wolf is still alive